turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Ruhollah Khomeini
| religion= | birth= | death= | cause of death= | occupation=Cleric, Religious scholar, Politician | spouse= Khadijeh Saqafi (m. 1929–89) | children= | family = |political party = Islamic Republican Party |political office = }}}} Ruhollah Musavi Khomeini (24 September 1902 – 3 June 1989) (Farsi روح الله موسوی خمینی) was an Iranian religious leader and scholar, politician, and leader of the 1979 Iranian Revolution which overthrew Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi. Following the revolution and a national referendum, Khomeini became the Supreme Leader of the Islamic Republic of Iran (a position created in the constitution as the head of the Iranian state) until his death of multiple heart attacks. Khomeini was a marja ("source of emulation") in Twelver Shia Islam, a Mujtahid or faqih (an expert in Sharia) and author of more than 40 books, but he is primarily known for his political activities. He spent more than 15 years in exile for his opposition to the last shah. Between his religious and political activities, Khomeini has been described as the "virtual face of Shia Islam in Western popular culture". Khomeini supported hostage takers during the Iran hostage crisis, issued a fatwa calling for the murder of Anglo-Indian novelist Salman Rushdie, and dubbed the United States as the "Great Satan" and Soviet Union the "Lesser Satan." Khomeini has been criticized for these acts and for human rights violations of Iranians (including his ordering of execution of thousands of political prisoners, war criminals and prisoners of the Iran-Iraq War.) Ruhollah Khomeini in Worldwar , }} Ruhollah Khomeini was, for a period in the 1960s, a successful leader of resistance to the Race's rule in the Middle East, until his capture and exile to South America. When the Race invaded in 1942, the entire Middle East fell quickly, and was recognized as Race territory by the Peace of Cairo in 1944. Khomeini, who'd been living in Iraq (though he himself was from Iran), remained there, making his headquarters in Basra. He began a process of agitation that would disrupt the Race's rule.Second Contact, pg. 82. Khomeini declared that the Race had been created by Satan. When the Colonization Fleet arrived in 1962, Khomeini stepped up his agitation, calling upon his followers to rise up against the males of the Conquest Fleet.Ibid. In one such event, the Race infantry harshly put down an uprising of disgruntled Muslims.Ibid., pg. 82-84. Khomeini's capture became a top priority to the leaders of the Race.Ibid., e.g., pg. 145. His followers were able to hide him for some time,Ibid., e.g., pg. 147-148. until a stroke of bad luck landed him in the hands of an infantrymale named Gorppet.Down to Earth, pgs. 267-269. By the orders of Fleetlord Atvar (at the suggestion of his human advisor Moishe Russie), Khomeini was transferred to South America on the theory that Khomenini would have little influence on the Spanish-speaking, predominantly Catholic region.Ibid., pgs. 293-294. Khomeini's followers remained rebellious even after his capture.Aftershocks, pg. 125. Some even crossed the Atlantic in a failed attempt to break him out.Ibid., pg. 394. Race forces, with the aid of local human constabulary, defeated the attempt.Ibid., pg. 395. Ruhollah Khomeini in State of Jefferson }} Early in Ayatollah Khomeini's term as Supreme Leader of Iran, the country was embroiled in the Iran hostage crisis (which cost President Jimmy Carter the 1980 election), persecuted various minorities, including refugee yetis, and was finally attacked by Iraq.https://www.tor.com/2020/01/08/tie-a-yellow-ribbon-harry-turtledove/ See also *Maximum Ruhollah, a minor character in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump, who is based on Khomeini. References Category:Convicted Criminals Category:High Priests Category:Prisoners Category:Supreme Military Commanders